Insomnia
by etinprawati
Summary: Cinta tidak membuat dunia berputar, Cinta inilah yang membuat perjalanan tersebut berharga. Cinta tidak berupa tatapan satu sama lain, tetapi memandang ke luar bersama ke arah yang sama. Cast: Kai, Kris, Sehun, Joonmyeon...
1. Chapter 1

_**Judul sama isinya nggak nyambung baget#ketawa nista author#Lambai-lambai bareng Jongin,**_

_**Jongin: Tor lo suka baget nistain aku, mana ceritanya gak jelas lagi#pundung dipojokan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Insomnia_**

**_Pair: Belum Tahu_**

**_Warning:_**

**_Yaoi, Typo's, dll_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't Like Don't Read_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ayolah, _hyungie…"_

Seorang namja manis sedang merengek pada hyung semata wayangnya. Kim Jongin sebut saja itu namanya, menakupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya dengan memasang wajah memelas yang ia tiru dari monggu anjing kesayangannya itu seperti tidak dikasih makan selama tiga hari oleh pemiliknya.

"Tidak." Kim Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak ingin melihat wajah adiknya itu, sebenarnya ia mau saja menuruti kinginan sang adik untuk jalan-jalan ketaman melihat anggrek bulan, bunga kesukaan sang adik. Tapi karena Jongin sedang sakit dia tidak akan tega, demamnya baru turun tapi sekarang dia sudah meminta jalan-jalan.

"_Hyungie, jebal_…"

Jongin belum menyerah, dia masih tetap masang wajah andalannya itu. Joonmyeon menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menggeleng keras. "Tidak, kau baru sembuh nanti kalau demammu tinggi lagi bagaimana, hem?"

"Aku janji tidak akan sakit lagi _hyung_, ayolah _hyung_ sebentar saja ya ya ya,"

"Dari mana kau tahu tidak akan sakit lagi, tidak tidak tidak" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Adik dan kakak sama-sama keras kepala.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" suara berat itu terdengar dipendengaran keduanya, suara berat namun lembut milik pemuda tampan yang belum sempurna dalam pelafalan huruf 's' tersebut membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun, kau datang? Anak keras kepala ini ingin jalan-jalan ketaman padahal demamnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya." Joonmyeon menjelaskan. Sehun berdiri disamping kursi yang Jongin duduki.

"_Baby_, kau ingin jalan-jalan melihat anggrek bulan?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai rambut Jongin, Jongin mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi Joonmyeon hyung tidak memberi ijin." Keluhnya.

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya itu, "_Hyung_ biar aku yang menemaninya, aku janji tidak akan lama." Sehun berujar membuat Jongin berbinar senang. "Aku janji akan menjaganya _hyung_," lanjutnya menyakinkan Joonmyeon.

"Iya _hyung_, aku janji tidak akan lama. Bolehnya, _jebal_…"

Joonmyeon bisa apa selain mengangguk pelan, membuat Jongin langsung berdiri dan memeluk hyungnya itu. "Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan lama-lama." Peringatnya.

"Kau yang terbaik, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu." Jongin langsung menarik lengan Sehun cepat sebelum Joonmyeon berubah pikiran.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, lihat ini. Bukankah ini indah?" Jongin menunjuk anggrek bulan kesukaannya pada Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Taman ini memang banyak ditumbuhi bunga tersebut, pemandangannya juga indah tak ayal banyak orang yang datang ketempat ini untuk menghabiskan waktu libur mereka.

"Bagiku masih lebih indah dirimu, _baby_." Perkataan Sehun barusan membuat Jongin memerah, dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya. "Hei kenapa menunduk?" Sehun mulai menggoda, dia suka melihat wajah _namjachingu_nya itu apalagi kalau sedang memerah seperti itu.

"Sehunnie…" rengeknya manja, "Kau membuatku malu." Lanjutnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum,

"Malu kenapa, eoh?" dia menarik lengan Jongin membawanya duduk dikursi taman tersebut, "Aku bukan orang lain, aku kekasihmu kenapa harus malu, hm?" ujarnya lembut sambil merangkul Jongin dari samping.

"Hmm, tapi tetap saja aku malu." Akunya, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun.

"Aku suka dirimu yang semperti ini, _baby_." Sehun menarik tubuh ramping itu kedalam pelukkannya. Dibelainya surai hitam itu, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," bisik Sehun tepat ditelinganya.

"Jonginnie…"

"Hm" Jongin mendongak menghadap Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ia membiarkan jarak diantara mereka tak tersisa.

Ia merapatkan bibirnya dibibir Jongin yang sedikit tebal dan manis. Ia melumat bibir itu dengan perasaan cintanya. Sedetik, dua detik, hingga berganti menit Sehun pun menanggalkan ciuman tersebut.

"_Saranghae_, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku,"

"_Nado saranghae_, hmm aku janji."

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Demam Jongin semakin tinggi, tubuhnya menggigil. Joonmyeon memasuki kamar adiknya membawakan kompresan.

"Berapa kali _hyung_ bilang, kenapa kau terus memaksa. Lihat sekarang demam mu semakin tinggi." Gumam Joonmyeon sambil mengkompres kening Jongin. Dilihatnya sang adik yang tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, keningnya berkerut dan keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya. Sesekali ia mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil.

"Cepatlah sembuh, _saengie_…"

Tiba-tiba suara ribut terdengar dari ruang depan_._

_Apa lagi sekarang?_

Cklek

"Bagaimana adikmu, myeon?" sang ayah memasuki kamar dengan berpakaian rapi.

"Demamnya semakin tinggi, _appa_." Ucap Joonmyeon. "_Appa_ mau kemana?" tanyanya, Tuan Kim tersenyum setidaknya agar putra sulungnya sedikit tenang. "Kau tahukan orang-orang itu akan mendirikan lahan pabrik di tempat kita, _appa_ akan mengurusnya."

Joonmyeon mengangguk mengerti, "Hati-hati _appa_," Tuan Kim tersenyum ia mengusak surai putra sulungnya dan mengecup kening Jongin sebelum pergi.

.

Hujan mengguyur pemukiman itu dengan derasnya, bendungan yang menampung air tersebut semakin meluap. Warga juga tengah berjuang mempertahankan hak mereka, lahan ini memang luas, lahan milik warga busan. Dan orang-orang egois itu akan menjadikan lahan tersebut untuk mendirikan lapangan pekerjaan, namun warga harus mengosongkan lahan tersebut malam ini juga. Ck tidak punya belas kasihan apa, tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya.

"Kalian harus mengosongkan lahan ini sekarang." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kenapa kami harus melakukan itu semua, sedangakan ini lahan kami. Kami bahkan memiliki sertifikatnya." Ujar seorang warga.

"Tapi Tuan kami sudah membeli semua tanah kalian." Katanya keras kepala.

"Kapan? Bahkan kami tidak menerima sepeserpun uang dari kalian."

"Kami tidak mau tahu, kami sudah membayar mahal. Kalau kalian mau menuntut, tuntulah wali kota kalian."

Keputusan final, beberpa minggu yang lalau kepala wali kota mereka memang sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian jual beli tanah itu dan ia sudah menerima uang bayarannya yang cukup tinggi. Siapa yang tidak akan tergiur dengan bayaran mahal tersebut, namun sayang wali kota mereka bukanlah orang yang seperti mereka fikirkan ketika kota mereka telah melarikan diri beberapa hari setelahnya dengan membawa uang yang bukan miliknya.

Setelah mendengar itu, para warga bubar meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka tadi berdebat. Hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota, air bendungan sudah meluap dan siap memuntahkan beban yang tidak dapat tertampung itu.

"Gawat air dibendungan sudah meluap, bagaimana ini?!" panic seorang warga ketika melihat air yang siap membanjiri pemukiman mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali kerumah masing-masing, selamatkan apapun yang bisa kalian selamatkan." Intruksi Tuan Kim.

"Jangan lupa selamatkan anak-anak kalian," tambah Tuan Oh.

.

.

Kejadian itu sungguh cepat, Joonmyeon segera berlari kekamar sang adik dan melihat keadaan kamar yang sudah berantakan tidak berbentuk.

"Jongin, eodiga?" teriaknya panic, ketika tidak melihat keberadaan sang adik dimana pun. "Jongin…" teriaknya ia membuka pintu kamar mandi mungkin saja tadi dia kekamar mandi, itu yang ada dipikirannya. Tadi Joonmyeon meninggalkan sang adik untuk membeli obat penurun demam, padahal dia hanya meninggalkannya sebentar saja. Namun ketika ia kembali keadaannya sudah mengenaskan, air ada dimana-mana.

Banjir itulah yang terjadi, bendungan yang dibangun tidak dapat menampung air lebih dari kapasitasnya. Sehingga bendungan itu jebol yang menyebabkan banjir melanda pemukiman mereka, kebetulan rumah keluarga Kim berada diataran rendah.

"Jongin." Ia membuka jendela kamar sang adik yang sudah terbuka lebar, apa Jongin menyelamarkan dirinya lewat jendela? Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada dimanapun.

"Jongin… hiks… hiks… kau kemana? Kenapa meninggalkan _hyung_?" tubuh Joonmyeon jatuh kelantai tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Tuan Kim membantu putra sulungnya berdiri, membawanya kepelukannya.

"Maafkan _appa_, karena _appa_ tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Joonmyeon menggeleng dalam pelukkan sang _appa_.

"Tidak, aku yang tidak bisa menjaganya. Seharusnya malam itu aku tidak meninggalkannya." Joonmyeon menangis dipelukan sang _appa_, dia menyesal kenapa malam itu ia meninggalkan sang adik yang tengah demam tinggi. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Jongin, _appa_ hiks…hiks…"

"Kita cari lagi, okey. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu bagaimana kita mencarinya kalau kau seperti ini."

"Tapi _appa_, ini semua salahku."

"Sttt, Jongin tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Joonmyeon mengangguk, meski air matanya masih mengalir. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir bukan?

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana Jongin sudah ketemu?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah berantakan. Dia sudah mencari kekasihnya itu kemana-mana ketika mendengar Jongin hilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Joonmyeon menggeleng lemah.

"Ini semua salahku," Joonmyeon masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak_ hyung_ tidak, ini salahku seharusnya hari itu aku menuruti ucapanmu." Sehun ikut menyalahkan dirinya, seandainya ia tidak menuruti keinginan Jongin dan lebih menuruti Joonmyeon, Jongin tidak akan sakit dan tidak akan menghilang seperti sekarang, mungkin saja Jongin masih ada diantara mereka sekarang ini.

"Ini salahku, aku bukan _hyung_ yang baik. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

.

.

.

Kris berjalan-jalan sendiri di pinggir Sungai Han kebetulan hari ini cuacanya cerah, dan dia memilih menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan berjalan-jalan. Jarang sekali ia memiliki hari libur seperti ini, biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Maklum saja dia seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara segar sore ini. Setelah beberpa detik matanya terbuka, mata tajam itu melihat sesuatu yang teronggok di pinggir sungai dengan seekor anjing yang menggonggong disekitarnya.

Awalnya ia acuh, tapi lama-kelamaan gonggongan itu mengganggunya juga. Ia menghampiri anjing tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sesuatu yang teronggok tersebut merupakan seorang pemuda mungkin? dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Wajah pucat dengan bibir yang membiru, badannya basah kuyup dan kotor. Kris segera memeriksa denyut nadinya dan untung saja masih berdenyut meskipun lemah, namun itu menunjukkan masih ada kehidupan.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengannya." Ujarnya panic, saking paniknya ia langsung menggendong pemuda itu di punggungnya dan membawanya ke rumah, kebetulan rumahnya tidak jauh dari sana.

Kris memasuki rumahnya yang langsung disambut oleh beberapa _maid_.

"_Omo_, Tuan muda dia kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia hanyut. _Ahjumma_ tolong siapkan air hangat untuknya." _Maid_ tersebut menurut langsung bergegas menyiapkan air hangat, Kris membawa pemuda itu kekamarnya.

"Airnya sudah siap Tuan, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi nadinya masih berdenyut. Tolong panggilkan dokter _ahjumma_."

Setelah membersihkan pemuda tidak dikenal itu-Kris sendiri yang melakukannya. Ia langsung membaringkan pemuda tersebut di ranjangnya, tidak lama kemudian seorang dokter memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"_Uisa_ tolong periksa keadaannya." Kris berujar, dokter Park melihat pasiennya dan mulai memeriksanya.

"Dia siapa Kris? Kau mengenalnya" tanyanya. Kris menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Aku menemukannya dipinggir sungai han, mungkin dia hanyut dan terbawa arus." Jelasnya.

Dokter Park mengangguk mengerti, tapi yang ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kris melakukan itu semua. "Bagaimana?" tanya Kris setelah dokter Park selesai memeriksanya.

Dokter Park membereskan peralatannya yang tadi ia gunakan, "Dia baik-baik saja, kita tunggu sampai ia sadar. Baiklah aku masih harus memeriksa pasien dirumah sakit." Ia menepuk punggung Kris.

.

.

.

_**Beberpa bulan kemudian…**_

_**.**_

"_Myeonnie, hyung kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"_

"_Tentu saja, hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan hyung juga." Jongin tersenyum dia memeluk hyung kesayangannya._

"_janji?" Jongin menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut oleh jari kelingking Joonmyeon._

"_Hmm, janji."_

"_Hyung, suatu saat kau harus membawaku ke Seoul. Kata teman-teman disana sungguh indah." Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar keinginan sang adik, Jongin sudah lama dia ingin pergi ke Seoul namun mereka belum punya waktu untuk itu._

_._

"Kau dimana? Bahkan sekarang rumah kita sudah pindah ke Seoul, seperti yang kau inginkan." Joonmyeon bergumam sendiri mengingat kenangannya bersama Jongin.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka memang pindah ke Seoul, namun mereka tidak berhenti melakukan pencarian Jongin dan mereka telah menyerahkan semuanya ke pihak kepolisian. Namun itu bukan berarti mereka berhenti mencari, mereka tetap mencari dan sesekali mereka pergi ke Busan siapa tahu saja Jongin disana meski kemungkinannya kecil. Korban yang hanyut terbawa air tidak mungkin masih baik-baik saja, apa lagi dalam keadaan sakit, tapi siapa yang tahu?

Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya memperhatikan Joonmyeon _hyung_ nya Jongin, ia membiarkan Joonmyeon karena ia sendiri pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai saat ini belum ada kabar apapun dari kepolisian.

_Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, kau dimana? _Sehun memandang keluar jendela. _Kau akan menyukai ini kalau kau melihatnya, Jonginnie aku merindukanmu._ Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat taman anggrek yang sengaja di tanam untuk Jongin. Anak itu memang menyukai bunga itu, katanya indah dan warnanya yang putih akan mengingatkannya pada Sehun dengan alasan karena kulitmu putih sama seperti anggrek itu.

"Sehun," Sehun menoleh mendapati Joonmyeon yang sedang tersenyum. "Apa kau akan selalu menunggunya? Maksudku—"

"Apa yang kau katakan,_ hyung_?" dia memandang keluar jendela lagi, "Tentu saja aku akan selalu menunggunya."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu, dia masih hidup atau—"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini,_ hyung_. Aku percaya dia masih hidup, hatiku mengatkan dia masih hidup dan dia baik-baik saja."

"Sehun aku hanya tidak ingin kau menunggu yang tidak pasti—"

"Apa maksdumu, _hyung_? Jadi kau lebih percaya apa yang orang-orang katakan?" Sehun mulai emosi. Kenapa Joonmyeon mengatkan itu, apa dia sudah putus asa. Bahkan ini baru beberpa bulan belum tahun.

"Bukan begitu Sehun,_ hyung_ hanya tidak ingin kau—"

"Jangan dilanjutkan _hyung_, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan sepertinya otakmu butuh_ refresing, hyung_."

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa Kai?" Kris bertanya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang seseorang yang dipanggil Kai tadi olehnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Kris." Kai orang tersebut berbalik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kris mencuri satu kecupan singakat disana.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu," Kris berujar meski begitu ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kai. Kai dengan senang hati mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher jenjang Kris.

"Aku tidak menggodamu," ucapnya manja.

"Tapi kau selalu terlihat menggoda," Kris menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kai, "Apa kau sudah mengingat sesuatu?" tanyanya. Dirasakannya Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Aku selalu merasa pusing ketika ingin mengingatnya, maaf aku membuatmu repot."

Setelah sadar dari pingsannya waktu itu, seseorang yang ditolongnya tidak mengingat apapun. Bahkan namanya sendiri ia tidak ingat, karena tidak tahu Kris akan memanggilnya apa maka ia memberikan nama Kai. Kris bahkan membiarkan Kai tinggal dirumahnya, berhubung ia tinggal sendiri dan hanya ditemani beberapa _maid_ saja.

Kris membiarkan Kai melakukan apapun yang ia mau, ia tidak melarangnya. Kris juga sering memeriksakan Kai ke dokter dan yang dikatakan dokter dia harus menunggu waktu, Kai dilarang mengingat terlalu keras karena ia akan jatuh pingsan ketika memaksa itu.

Tinggal beberapa bulan membuat Kris jatuh hati pada pemuda dengan kulit tan itu, dan Kai juga tidak memungkiri kalau dia juga menyukai orang yang telah menolongnya itu. hingga akhirnya sekarang mereka menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak membuatku repot." Kris mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata indah Kai dalam, "Aku malah senang kau ada disini, menemaniku dan mencintaiku."

Mata Kai mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menjadi terharu. "Hei kenapa menangis?" Kris menghapus air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi mulus itu.

"Ini karena aku bahagia, masih ada yang mencintaiku." Kris tersenyum lembut, "Maafkan aku, aku masih belum bisa mengingat apapun."

"Jangan memaksa, kalau kau tidak bisa." Ia mengecup sekali lagi bibir merah itu, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita keluar, eoh?" Kai mengangguk antusias, dia memang suka jalan-jalan.

.

.

.

"Kau lelah?" Kris berkata lembut, sekarang mereka berada di Lotte Word dan mereka telah menaiki beberapa permainan.

"Aku haus,"

Kris melirik sekelilingnya, "Kau tunggu disana, aku akan membeli minum." Kris menunjuk bangku kosong dibawah pohon rindang dekat mereka berdiri sekarang. Kai mengangguk patuh. "Aku tidak akan lama." Tambahnya.

"Hm,"

Kris berjalan meninggalkan Kai, ia membeli bubble tea tidak jauh dari sana. "Astaga kenapa panjang sekali antriannya," gerutunya, orang disebelahnya yang mendengar gerutuan Kris menoleh.

"Err kau mau membeli bubble tea? Bagaimana kalau kau ambil punyaku satu kebetualan Joonmyeon _hyung_ tidak menyuakinya." Orang tersebut yang ternyata Sehun menawarkan. Kris memandang orang asing tersebut—dia tidak mengenalnya—ragu. "Tenang saja aku orang baik-baik," lanjutnya menyadari pandangan ragu Kris.

Kris awalnya ingin menolak tapi mengingat antrian yang masih panjang dan itu akan membuat Kai menunggunya semakin lama akhirnya mengangguk. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa, Joonmyeon_ hyung_ tidak menyukainya. Ah aku permisi Joonmyeon sudah menunggu lama." Sehun mulai melangkah menuju dimata Joonmyeon menunggunya.

"Tunggu!" panggil Kris, Sehun berhenti dan menoleh. "Kau mau ketaman juga?" Sehun mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama, kebatulan Kai juga menungguku disana." Jelasnya.

"Okey,"

.

Kai sudah terlihat bosan menunggu dia memandang ponselnya—tentu saja pemberian Kris—dan memasukkannya kesaku celananya. Ia berdiri dan melihat Kris berjalan bersama seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Kris," panggilnya sedikit berteriak sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyeon yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat Kai menoleh merasa mengenali suara itu. tapi ia tidak dapat melihat orang tersebut karena posisinya yang membelakanginya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Kata Kris, ia memberikan bubble tea pada Kai. Sehun yang memang mengenali sosok itu ia berdiri mematung, disebelah Kris.

_Jonginnie? Benarkah itu kau?_

"Baru saja aku akan menyusulmu," ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri mematung dibelakang Kris, "Dia siapa?" tanyanya.

_Kau tidak mengenalku? Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

"Oh, dia Sehun kebetulan tadi bertemu dikedai bubble tea." Jelas Kris. Kai mengangguk, "Sehun kenalkan dia Kai." Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sehun… Jongin? Benarkah ini kau?" Joonmyeon yang melihat Sehun langsung menghampiri mereka dan terkejut ketika melihat—Jongin—Kai, ia langsung memeluk tubuh itu. yang selama ini ia cari, ia begitu merindukan sosok itu.

"Jongin, _nugu_?" tanya Kai bingung dalam pelukan Joonmyeon. Sedangkan Sehun kembali mematung, karena Jonginnya tidak mengenalinya juga Joonmyeon kakak kesayangannya.

"Hiks… aku menemukanmu Jongin… hiks… kau kemana saja?" Joonmyeon malah menangis terisak masih sambil memeluk Jongin.

Kris yang melihat itu hanya memperhatikan keduanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa? Kai selama ini memang hilang ingatan dan mungkin saja orang itu adalah keluarganya.

"Kau siapa aku tidak mengenalmu," perkataan Kai barusan membuat Sehun tersadar, Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukkannya memandang Kai tak percaya.

"Aku Joonmyeon, _hyung_ mu"

Kai memandang Joonmyeon tiba-tiba kenangan itu berkelebat sekilas dalam kepalanya, ia menggeleng keras. Kris yang melihatnya segera menenangkannya, namun Kai berontak tidak lama kemudian ia merasa kepalanya semakin pusing dan pandangannya mulai mengabur, semuanya gelap.

_Jongin?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue… **_

…_**or END?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Terima kasih untuk yang mau review.**_

_**Kita balas review dulu, **_

_**putrifibrianti96: Ini udah lanjut, Parinya kasih tahu g ya? #plak# tunggu aja kelanjutannya okey!**_

_**sayakanoicineo: Okey, ini udah dilanjut.**_

_**flamintsqueen: Ini udah lanjut. Autor juga bingung siapa nanti pairnya#kekeke... ketawa nisata author..# boeh tuh, ntr author bikin kontrak dulu sama Chanyeol hehe... untuk judulnya kenapa Insomnia? author juga kurang tahu, tapi tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya.**_

_**HanRii03: Ini udah lanjut. Ia author juga tahu itu. tunggu aja chap selanjutnya kenapa ini bisa berjulul Insomnia kenapa bukan Amnesia saja? KrisKai bisa ada hub tunggu di chap selanjutnya juga. pasti ingatan Jongin akan pulih kok tenang aja. kalau udah pulih gmana ya? pastinya Jongin langsung balik aa Sehun#plak digampar Kris# **_

_**Yoon Hee: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih atas pujiannya. Pairnya aouthor juga masih belum tahu keke... pasti kok ingatan Jongin akan pulih dan ingat Sehun lagi, tenang ajah.**_

_**nadia: Makasih. Iya kasihan ya, tapi biarin aja soalnya author suka nistain Jongin sih*apa-apaan lu tor, loh fans gue bukan sih? manyun Jongin.* Moment KrisKai tunggu aja, tapi di chap ini agak ada moment mereka karena chap ini flasback dari Sehun.**_

_**stedr: Ini udah lanjut. Tinggalin Sehun donk cari yang lain#ditabokSehun#**_

_**Kaisooship: Ia TBC. Kai uke coz autor suka sih*hehe...* iya Kai nya lupa ingatan. KrisKai udah pacaran. Tinggalin Sehun gitu aja susah kan ada Kris#Tor lu mau gue disiksa Sehun?# biarin aja sekali-kali.**_

_**WONHAESUNG LOVE: Iya ini udah lanjut.**_

_**askasufa: yang dipilih Jongin? terserah author donk#egois baget lu tor?#**_

_** : Ini udah dilanjut. Seharusnya sih ia, tapi tunggu Chap selanjutnya aja kenapa ini ff bisa berjudul Insomnia. kalau mau nungguin Chap selanjutnya sih.**_

_**yongchan: Iya Kris cinta Kai. KrisHo tunggu aja pasti ada Koq tenang aja tapi bukan di chap ini. hihihi...**_

_**kikikyujunmyun: KrisHo dan KaiHun? author juga suka, tunggu aja chap selanjutnya.**_

_**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: Emang g nyambung, kan author udah bilang dichap 1 paling atas. #npa thoel2? ntar Jongin marah lho*kekeke* Author juga suka. Lup u too :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Insomnia**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, dll**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**.**_

**Sehun Pov**

Jonginnie? Oh Tuhan kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku, Kim Jongin seorang _namja_ manis yang sangat, sangat kucintai. Kenapa? Kenapa harus mengalami amnesia. Rasanya kenapa sesakit ini ketika orang yang kita cintai melupakan kita, kenapa semuanya harus terulang kembali. Apa dosaku, kenapa Tuhan menghukum ku seperti ini? Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh taqdir, semuanya terasa tidak adil untukku.

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Joonmyeon _hyung_, aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaannya. Aku tahu semuanya.

Sakit. Kecewa, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

.

Dua tahun yang lalu sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, Kim Jongin seorang _namja_ yang sampai saat ini mengisi ruang hatiku yang paling tinggi. Aku tak mungkin dapat melupakannya begitu saja, dialah orang yang selalu menghiburku ketika aku sedih, dialah orang yang selalu ada untukku.

Waktu itu sepulang sekolah aku tidak langsung pulang kerumah, aku lebih memilih pergi kesebuah taman dekat pemukiman rumahku. Waktu itu aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku Jung Seojung namanya namun ia lebih suka dipanggil Krystal, entah apa alasannya mungkin karena dia lama tinggal di Amerika sehingga ia memiliki nama barat itu.

Aku duduk dibangku taman dekat sungai, disinilah biasanya aku menghabiskan waktuku ketika aku punya suatu masalah. Suasana disini cukup tenang hingga dapat membuat kepalaku dingin kembali. Disinilah aku dapat melupakan masalah yang sedang kuhadapi.

"Monggu, kau dimana?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan semua lamunanku namun aku masih tak begeming dari tempatku. "_Chogiyo_, apa kau melihat anak anjing berwarna coklat?" suara itu membuatku mendongakkan kepala, kulihat pemuda manis itu tengah menanti jawabanku mungkin.

"Eh, aku tak melihatnya." Jawabku singkat, kulihat dia nampak khawatir.

"Oh, baiklah. Maaf mengganggumu." Katanya, aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Tidak lama dia pergi, aku kembali memikirkan apa salahku sehingga orang yang kucintai samapi memutuskanku padahal dia tahu kalau aku sungguh mencitainya.

**Guk**

Kembali sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku, tapi kali ini bukan suara manusia melainkan seekor anjing kecil dengan bulunya yang berwarna coklat tebal. Lucu satu kata itulah yang menggambarkan sosok itu.

**Guk**

Dia menggonggong lagi, aku merunduk meraih binatang lucu itu dan membawanya kepangkuanku. "Hei, kau sendirian? Kemana pemilikmu?" aku bicara pada hewan sudah seperti orang gila, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia hanya menggonggong sebagai jawabannya. "Apa kau ditinggalkan pemilikmu juga, kalau begitu nasib kita sama. Tapi aku ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang kucintai." Aku terus mengoceh pada anjing lucu dipangkuanku.

Oh sepertinya aku ingat tadi ada seorang pemuda yang bertanya padaku tentang anjing berbulu coklat jangan bilang ini anjing miliknya. Sebaiknya aku mencari pemuda tadi, mungkin saja dia masih disekitar sini. Kasihan kalau sampai ia tidak menemukannya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan mulai mencari pemuda tadi, mengelilingi taman. Namun setelah lama aku mencarinya aku tidak menemukannya, sudah pulang mungkin. Hari sudah semakin larut hingga aku memutuskan pulang tentu saja membawa anjing lucu ini kerumah, kasihan kalau dia harus tinggal dijalanan. Lebih baik besok aku mencari pemuda itu lagi.

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Sehun memasuki rumahnya, ia langsung menuju kamarnya dilantai atas namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara sang ayah.

"Darimana saja, kenapa pulang larut?" tanya Tuan Oh, ia sedang duduk santai diruang tengah sambil meminum teh. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Aku dari taman, ini…"

"Ya ampun lucu sekali, apa kau membelinya?" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya Tuan Oh lebih dulu memotong dan menghampiri sang putra yang tengah menggendong seekor anak anjing.

"Eh, bukan appa aku menemukannya ditaman. Sepertinya ia kehilangan majikannya." Jelas Sehun, Tuan Oh mengangguk.

"Appa kira kau membelinya, ya sudah kau bersihkan dulu dirimu setelah itu makan malam."

"Kau tunggu disini, aku mandi dulu." Ujarnya pada anjing itu yang dijawab gonggongannya, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya hingga anjing itu merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Sehun.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam Sehun keluar dari rumahnya menuju minimarket yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, dia sekarang harus mengurus anak anjing itu dan dirumahnya tidak ada makanan untuk hewan tersebut.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya ketika dirasanya udara malam yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat siluet seseorang dengan kemeja putih lengan panjangnya yang dilipat sebatas sikunya. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu yang berjalan sambil menunduk, sesekali ia mendengar rancauannya.

"Monggu kau dimana? Kenapa meninggalkanku?" ujarnya terdengar sedih ditelinga Sehun, ia mengerutkan dahinya serasa pernah mendengar nama itu.

Monggu? Bukankah itu pemuda yang tadi siang menanyakan anjing kecil? Batin Sehun, namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya hingga ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

_**insomnia**_

"Jonginnie, kau darimana saja?" seorang pemuda dengan kulit putihnya bertanya pada sosok yang dipanggilnya Jongin yang baru saja memasuki kediamannya. "Astaga, ada apa?" tanyanya panic ketika melihat wajah mendung sosok itu.

"_Hyung_, monggu hilang…" ujarnya lemah, yang dipanggil _hyung_ menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Pantas saja wajah sang adik terlihat mendung, memang akan selalu begitu ketika monggu nya menghilang dari rumah, sang adik memang sangat menyayangi anak anjing itu.

"Kita cari besok, sekarang sudah larut kau harus istirahat." Ujarnya, dilihat sang adik menggeleng.

"Aku harus mencarinya _hyung_, kasihan dia kalau harus tinggal dijalanan."

"_Hyung_ tahu, tapi ini sudah sangat larut. Kita cari besok."

"Baiklah." Ujar Jongin lirih. Joonmyeon sebut saja begitu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur membuat segelas susu coklat dan membawanya kekamar sang adik, ia tahu adiknya itu tidak akan bisa tidur apalagi monggu tidak ada dengannya.

Kim Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung duduk termenung diranjangnya, Joonmyeon yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tidurlah, _hyung_ tahu kau lelah." Ia menyodorkan segelas susu yang tadi dibuatnya yang langsung diterima oleh sang adik. Setelah habis ia mengembalikan gelas tersebut ketangan Joonmyeon dan selanjutnya ia langsung bergelung ditempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Joonmyeon menyelimuti sang adik hingga sebatas dada, mematikan lampu kamar dan setelahnya keluar menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Sepeninggal Joonmyeon, Jongin bangun dari tidurnya sebenarnya ia belum tidur hanya saja tidak ingin membuat_ hyung_ nya itu khawatir karena ini sudah tengah malam, jadi ia tadi pura-pura tidur. Sebenarnya ia memang susah sekali untuk tidur, ia selalu terjaga hingga pagi dan akan tidur hanya 3 jam dalam sehari semalam. Sejak dulu ia memang susah untuk tidur, kata orang itu namanya insomnia penyakit susah tidur.

Jongin bangkit dari ranjangnya ia berjalan kearah jendela, membukanya perlahan. Seketika tubuhnya meremang begitu udara dingin menerpanya, tapi ia tidak peduli dan memilih memandangi langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Inilah kegiatannya ketika ia tidak bisa tidur, dia akan selalu memandangi langit malam biasanya Monggu akan menemaninya duduk dipangkuannya tapi sekarang anjing kecil itu tidak ada.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.10 Jongin merasakan matanya mulai berat, ia merasakan kantuknya sekarang hingga akhirnya ia bangkit menuju ranjangnya merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Tidak peduli dengan jendela yang masih terbuka lebar, ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampakan refleksi Joonmyeon yang menghampiri sang adik yang sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi.

"_Hyung_, hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku akan mencari Monggu setelah pulang sekolah." Katanya.

"Baiklah, kebetulan hari ini _hyung_ kuliah sampai jam 11 siang. _Hyung_ juga akan mencarinya untukmu." Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengangguk. "Kajja kita berangkat." Lanjutnya.

_**Insomnia**_

Hari sudah sore, kelas Sehun baru saja bubar hari ini kelasnya ada pelajaran tambahan hingga sore hari. Ia bergegas berhambur keluar ketika _Seonsaengnim_ keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa, tubuhnya sudah lelah sekarang yang ia inginkan hanya secapatnya untuk sampai dirumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diranjangnya yang empuk.

Untung saja hari ini ia membawa mobil sehingga tidak perlu berdesak-desakan didalam bus. Ia segera saja melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman sekolahnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

Sepi. Itulah ketika ia sampai dirumahnya, ayahnya belum pulang dari kantor ia akan pulang ketika jam makan malam dan pergi saat setelah selesai sarapan. Sendiri itulah Sehun, ia selalu sendirian ketika samapi dirumahnya.

**Guk**

Gonggongan anjing kecil memasuki indera pendengarannya, ia tersenyum ketika mengingat sosok anjing kecil itu menghampirinya sambil dan mengusakan kepalanya dikaki Sehun.

Ah ia baru ingat kalau sejak semalam ia ditemani sosok kecil lucu itu, ia jadi tidak ingin mengembalikannya sekarang. Oh apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? mengembalikannya dan kau akan sendirian lagi. Atau tetap menahannya dirumah agar kau memiliki teman. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Egois itulah Sehun, kalau dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu dia tidak akan membiarkan sosok itu pergi dari hidupnya. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengurus anjing kecil itu, setidaknya ia akan memiliki teman untuk saat ini.

Ia segera mengangkat anjing kecil itu dan membawanya kekamarnya, menaruhnya di sofa yang ada disana ketika ia mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai.

"Aku harus memberi nama apa untukmu, aku tidak punya nama yang bagus." Ia berujar sendiri sambil memakai kaos biru langit. "Hei, apa nama yang bagus untukmu?" tanyanya.

"Emm bagaimana kalau Scooby?" tanyanya pada anjing itu setelah duduk disofa dimana sang anjing tengah duduk dengan manisnya.

"Tidak-tidak itu terlalu err… ah bagaimana kalau Case." Tanyanya lagi, yang dijawab dengan gonggongan, Sehun kembali berpikir. "Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Ah sepertinya laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau Jjangah?" tanyanya lagi, Sehun sudah seperti tidak waras sepertinya berbicara dengan hewan dan kau menjawabnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia harus segera ke spikeater setelah ini.

"Jjangah tidak buruk," ia membelai bulu-bulu halus itu dan membawanya kepangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam, dua orang namja dengan warna kulit yang kontraks terlihat berjalan berdampingan.

"_Hyungie_ kita sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi Monggu tidak ketemu juga. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik hyung, terus penculiknya minta tebusan dan—"

"Tidak mungkin, bukankah Monggu anjing pintar. Kalau ia diculik sudah pasti sipenculik sudah menghubungi kita dari kemarin." Joonmyeon mencoba menenangkan sang adik. Meski sebenarnya ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama, siapa yang tidak akan tergiur dengan anjing lucu nan menggemaskan satu itu. tapi kalau diculik rasanya tidak mungkin, mereka bukan keluarga kaya jadi untuk apa mereka meminta tebusan dari mereka, pikir Joonmyeon.

"Tapi_ Hyung,_ kita tidak menemukannya." Katanya matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika pemikiran yang tidak-tidak menghampiri kepalanya.

**Guk**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya, Jongin segera membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati sosok yang begitu dikenalnya menghampirinya.

"Monggu, akhirnya kau ketemu." Ujarnya riang, ia segera membawanya kedala pelukannya.

"Astaga, Jjangah kenapa larimu kencang sek—" terlihat sosok pemuda tampan menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, _nuguya_?" tanya Suho, ketika melihat sosok yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Jangan tanya Jongin ia sudah asyik dengan Monggunya.

"Bukankah kau…" Jongin yang mendengar suara sang _hyung _segera mengalihan pandanganyan pada sosok pemuda lain yang ada dianatara mereka.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun." Katanya memperkenalkan diri, ah Sehun ingat sekarang ternyata sosok itu adalah pria manis yang ia temui ditaman waktu itu yang menanyakan anjingnya yang hilang. "Jadi kau pemilik anjing ini," tanyanya.

"Ya. Err bukankah kau yang waktu itu?" tanya Jongin malu-malu, entah kenapa sekarang wajahnya sudah berubah warna. Pengaruh cuaca yang mulai dingin mungkin? Mengingat hari sudah larut.

"Kau menemukan Monggu dimana?" suara Suho memecah diantara mereka, ia melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang masih saling menatap. Sehun yang sadar duluan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho.

"Itu ketika ditaman, dua hari yang lalu." Jelasnya.

"Tapi bukankah waktu itu kau bilang tidak melihatnya, jangan-jangan kau—"

"Tidak. Aku memang menemukannya ketika kau sudah berlalu waktu itu, aku berniat menggembalikannya namun aku tak menemukanmu lagi ditaman hingga larut malam. Dan yah akhirnya aku membawanya kerumah." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar, ya, memang itu kenyataannya meski ia tidak menggembalikannya samapai sekarang hingga akhirnya anjing lucu itu sendiri yang menemukan pemilik aslinya.

"Maaf kalau selama ini Monggu merepotkanmu, Sehun-_ssi_." Joonmyeon berujar canggung, karena adiknya hampir saja mengatakan Sehun yang tidak-tidak. Sehun tersenyum.

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, aku malah senang ia bersamaku. Aku jadi tidak kesepian." Ketika mengatakan hal terakhir entah mengapa Jongin menangkap kesedihan disana, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Monggu meronta dari pelukkan Jongin, anjing itu meronta minta turun, ketika Jongin menurunkannya Monggu langsung menghampiri Sehun—minta digendong.

"Oh sepertinya Monggu menyukaimu, Sehun-_ssi._" Ujar Joonmyeon, Sehun tersenyum yang terlihat tambah tampan dimata Jongin. Ah Jongin sepetinya kau jatuh cinta? Lol

"Kau harus kembali ke majikanmu," Sehun mengelus kepala Monggu sayang, rasanya ia tidak mau pisah dengan anjing itu.

"Oh ya kami belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Joonmyeon dan ini adikku Jongin." Joonmyeon memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Joonmyeon-_ssi_, Jongin-_ssi_"

"Tidak usah seformal itu cukup panggil Jongin saja, dan kau bisa memanggil Joonmyeon _hyung_ dia lebih tua darimu… sepertinya,"

"Baiklah." Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah larut, aku harus pulang. Err Monggu kau tidak boleh nakal, _ne_." sekali lagi Sehun mengelus-elus Monggu sebelum menurunkan anjing lucu itu.

"Tentu saja ia tidak akan nakal, baiklah sampai bertemu lagi Sehun-_ah_" Joonmyeon berujar. Sehun tidak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

_**Insomnia**_

Sepanjang hari ini sehun terus tersenyum, dan itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Tao melihat perubahan Sehun sekaligus membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia merasa temannya itu sudah kerasukan setan atau apa.

"Kau bukan Sehun kan?" tanyanya, lama-lama melihat Sehun yang terus tersenyum membuatnya takut. "Apapun itu keluarlah dari tubuh temanku," Tao menguncang tubuh Sehun keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun melepaskan tangan Tao yang terus menguncang tubuhnya.

"Kau membuatku takut, jangan-jangan kau benar kerasukan arwah tetanggamu yang kemarin meninggal itu ya?" Sehun memjitak kepala Tao keras. "Aww… kau melukaiku kepalaku, kalau aku gegar otak bagaimana," ujarnya histeris.

"Aku akan bersyukur kalau itu terjadi," kata Sehun kejam. "Tao, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta." Tao memandang Sehun ngeri, kalau memang benar temannya itu jatuh cinta kasihan sekali orang tersebut.

Sekali lagi Tao mengorek telinganya memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. "Kau sakit Sehun-_ah_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba meraba kening Sehun, "Tidak panas. Jangan-jangan benar kau kerasukan." Tao histeris lagi.

"Diam, bodoh. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Ujar Sehun.

Park seonsaengnim memasuki kelas, seketika kelas langsung hening termasuk Tao dan Sehun.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 59. Hari ini kita akan membahas teori gravitasi."

**.**

**.**

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun malam ini hingga ia berada ditempat ini, taman yang biasa ia datangi ketika ada masalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Sehun berujar pada sosok yang ia kenal beberpa hari yang lalu. Sosok itu mendongak menampakan wajah manisnya, sesaat Sehun terpana ketika melihat wajah manis itu yang begitu bersinar dibawah sinar bulan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," katanya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, kau tidak takut." Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Jongin tanpa meminta izin dari orang tersebut. "Kau datang sendiri? Joonmyeon _hyung_ tidak menemanimu?" lanjutnya.

"Takut apa, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Joonmyeon_ hyung_ sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya," Jongin memainkan kakinya diatas rumput dibawahnya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Takut ada seseorang yang mengganggu orang yang duduk disebelahku sekarang." Oh Sehun apa yang kau katakan? Tapi Sehun tidak peduli memang itu kenyataannya, dari mana Sehun tahu Jongin ada disini? Jawabannya karena Sehun mengikuti Jongin ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya ia melihat Jongin yang berjalan sendirian, ia mengikutinya hingga berakhir disini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, ada-ada saja."

Sehun memandang Jongin yang dari tadi hanya memandang kedepan. Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, tapi itu kenyataannya. Tidak baik kan _namja_ manis sepertimu keluar sendirian apa lagi malam-malam begini."

Jongin menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, entah karena apa dia juga tidak tahu. "Tapi aku _namja_ bukan _yeoja_," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku tahu,"

Dan malam itu Jongin menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya. Sehingga seiring berjalannya waktu mereka semakin dekat. mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sehun juga tahu kalau Jongin sangat menyukai anggrek bulan teramat sangat menyukainya, makanan kesukaanya, lagu favoritenya, dan semua hal tentang Jongin Sehun tahu. Hingga satu yang Jongin yang susah tidur lebih tepatnya tidak dapat tidur hingga pagi menjelang. Sehun mengetahui semua hal tentang Jongin. Begitu pula dengan Jongin dia pun tahu semua hal tentang Sehun, meskipun pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara tapi ketika bersama dengan Jongin dia jadi banyak bicara, menceritakan banyak hal pada pemuda manis itu. dia juga sudah melupakan mantan kekasihnya dan dia bersedia mengubah seksualnya hanya demi pemuda manis itu. Kim Jongin kau sudah merubah Sehun menjadi seorang gay tanpa ia ketahui. Meskipun Sehun menceritakan semuanya tapi ia tidak penah cerita tentang yang satu itu, demi pemuda manis itu ia rela melakukan apapun.

_**Insomnia**_

"Kau mau kemana?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada _hyung_nya itu.

"Pergi ke taman, _hyung _melihat anggrek bulan." Katanya. Joonmyeon memicingkan matanya.

"Serapi itu?" tanyanya curiga. Jongin hanya mengangguk kemudian tertawa canggung.

"Bersama Sehun, _hyung_." Sudah Joonmyeon duga, Jongin akan selalu tampil lebih rapi ketika akan pergi bersama pemuda albino itu. "Baiklah, hati-hati. Jangan membuat Sehun repot oleh tingkahmu." Peringatnya. Jongin mendengus,

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan membuat orang lain repot _hyung_," katanya kesal.

Ting tong…

"Dia sudah datang, aku pergi _hyung_." Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang sedang menonton Tv diruang tengah. Pintu dibuka dan menapilkan sosok Sehun yang tengah tersenyum manis melihat pujaan hatinya ada dihadapannya.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya, Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Semakin hari kau terlihat semakin manis," katanya yang membuat pipi Jongin merona. Ia mengandeng lengan Jongin menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir dipinggir jalan, membuka pintu untuk Jongin.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya untukmu, Jonginnie." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat senyum Sehun semakin lebar karena sudah membuat pemuda manis itu kesal, Sehun paling suka menggodanya.

**.**

**.**

Jongin menelan salivanya, gugup dengan posisinya mengingat seberapa dekat ia dengan Sehun. Dia tidak ingat ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di tempat ini,mereka memang sudah samapi ditaman namun masih berada didalam mobil milik Sehun. Dan segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sehun mengatakan akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi ketika ia akan membuka pintu mobil, pintu itu dikunci oleh Sehun dan Sehun menatapnya dengan err lapar. Jongin tersentak dengan kelakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba tapi kemudian ia tertawa dan bertanya, kenapa Sehun harus mengunci pintu. Tetapi Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya mendorongnya kepintu mobil dan menghimpitnya diantara dipintu mobil dan dirinya.

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, jadi dia hanya bertanya, "Sehun-_ah_, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya, polos. Sehun menatapnya dari kepala samapi kaki. Jongin, merasa tidak nyaman ditatap intens seperti itu, akhirnya ia berdeham dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Sehun-_ah_, mengapa menatapku seperti itu? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan dan lepaskan aku dari posisi ini," katanya.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap kedua mata Jongin dalam, tangan Sehun meraih pinggang ramping Jongin, sementara tangan lainnya memegang pipinya dan mempersempit jarak keduanya. Sehun bisa merasakan panas napas Jongin di wajahnya saat ia melihat ke dalam mata itu. Mata yang begitu ... indah, seperti pemiliknya. manik Itu begitu gelap, cokelat tua. Sehun bisa melihat dirinya melalui mata Jongin.

"Jonginnie," bisiknya, membelai wajah Jongin dan berhenti di bibirnya. Dia menekan ringan dengan jarinya, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir itu. _Indah,_ batinnya. Jongin merasa wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hingga ia berpikir kalau jantungnya bisa meledak sekarang juga. Namun Jongin hanya diam, merasakan sentuhan Sehun.

Wajah Sehun semakin dekat, dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jongin yang memerah. Dia tersenyum, "Jongin, lihat aku," bisiknya, mengangkat dagu Jongin sehingga keduanya saling menatap. Sehun tersenyum ketika Jongin semakin tersipu, _'Cute'_ pikirnya, sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Sehun-_ah_ ..." bisiknya, "kenapa, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanyanya.

Sehun masih tersenyum melihat Jongin yang malu-malu, dia tertawa ringan, "Jonginnie, kau pikir mengapa aku melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Sehun balik.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu menutup matanya dan tersenyum, "Kalau aku bilang aku mencintamu," Jongin diam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka sementara matanya menatap Sehun tak percaya, ternyata Sehun menyukainya juga. Namun dia mengingat kejadian itu, dimana ketika suatu hari seorang wanita cantik dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan miliknya-Sehun dan Jongin beda sekolah- menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau Sehun pria normal tidak seperti dirinya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya tidak ingin bertemu dengan mata itu, mata yang selama ini membuatnya terpesona, membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam. "Mengapa... kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya pelan, sementara ia merasa kalau wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Karena kau begitu indah, karena kau terlalu manis, karena kau lebih kekanak-kanakan dari aku, karena kau telah mencuri hatiku," Sehun menjawab.

Jongin merasa detak jantungnya berdedak lebih cepat dari biasanya, sampai ia merasa seperti akan meledak. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah sampai ditaman, mereka sekarang sedang duduk dibawah pohon menghadap taman bunga anggrek. Dari tadi Jongin tidak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang bunga kesukaannya itu. "Sehunnie, kau tahu kenapa aku menyukai bunga itu?" tanyanya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. "Karena bunga itu akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu, bunganya yang berwarna putih selalu mengingatkan kupada kulitmu." Jongin melanjutkan dengan malu-malu.

Sehun tersenyum, dia tidak menyangaka kalau Jongin akan berkata seperti itu. "Hmm… kenapa begitu?"

"Karena bagiku anggrek putih itu melambangkan semua yang ada di dirimu. Kau adalah anggrek terindahku." Sehun mengusak kepala Jongin lembut.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mau menganalogikan dirimu sebagai apapun…"

"Kenapa?" Jongin memandang Sehun, namun Sehun memberikan senyum manisnya memeluk Jongin dari samping membawa pemuda itu lebih dekat padanya.

"Karena dirimu adalah dirimu, bukan bunga ataupun permata yang berkilau. Dirimu adalah anugerah terindah dari-NYA untukku." Jongin diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Sehun, dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan berkata seperti itu. "Kenapa menangis, hm?"

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. "Aku menangis karena bahagia," akunya. Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin ia menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibirnya hanya menempelkan bibir tidak lebih.

"Aku lebih bahagia dapat memiliki dirimu, mencintaimu dan menyayangimu." Ucapnya setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Contiune…**_


End file.
